Second Coming
---- | Villains = | Others = | Creators = Craig Kyle, Chris Yost, Matt Fraction, Terry Dodson, Zeb Wells, Mike Carey, Peter David, Simon Spurrier | FullSynopsis = | ImagePart1 = Second Coming Prepare Vol 1 1.jpg | NamePart1 = | Synopsis1 = | ImagePart2 = X-Men Second Coming Vol 1 1.jpg | NamePart2 = | Synopsis2 = | ImagePart3 = Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 523.jpg | NamePart3 = | Synopsis3 = Chapter II | ImagePart4 = New Mutants Vol 3 12.jpg | NamePart4 = | Synopsis4 = Chapter III | ImagePart5 = X-Men Legacy Vol 1 235.jpg | NamePart5 = | Synopsis5 = Chapter IV | ImagePart6 = X-Force Vol 3 26.jpg | NamePart6 = | Synopsis6 = Chapter V | ImagePart7 = X-Factor Vol 1 204.jpg | NamePart7 = | Synopsis7 = Side-Story: Revelations: X-Factor chapther I | ImagePart8 = Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 524.jpg | NamePart8 = | Synopsis8 = Chapter VI | ImagePart9 = New Mutants Vol 3 13.jpg | NamePart9 = | Synopsis9 = Chapter VII | ImagePart10 = X-Men Legacy Vol 1 236.jpg | NamePart10 = | Synopsis10 = Chapter VIII | ImagePart11 = X-Force Vol 3 27.jpg | NamePart11 = | Synopsis11 = Chapter IX | ImagePart12 = X-Factor Vol 1 205.jpg | NamePart12 = | Synopsis12 = Revelations: X-Factor #2 | ImagePart13 = X-Men Hellbound Vol 1 1.jpg | NamePart13 = | Synopsis13 = Side-Story: Revelations: Hellbound #1 | ImagePart14 = X-Men Blind Science Vol 1 1.jpg | NamePart14 = | Synopsis14 = | ImagePart15 = Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 525.jpg | NamePart15 = | Synopsis15 = Chapter X | ImagePart16 = New Mutants Vol 3 14.jpg | NamePart16 = | Synopsis16 = Chapter XI | ImagePart17 = X-Men Legacy Vol 1 237.jpg | NamePart17 = | Synopsis17 = Chapter XII | ImagePart18 = X-Force Vol 3 28.jpg | NamePart18 = | Synopsis18 = Chapter XIII | ImagePart19 = X-Factor Vol 1 206.jpg | NamePart19 = | Synopsis19 = A SECOND COMING TIE-IN! Part 3 of 3 | ImagePart20 = X-Men Hellbound Vol 1 2.jpg | NamePart20 = | Synopsis20 = Side-Story: Revelations: Hellbound #2 | ImagePart21 = X-Men Second Coming Vol 1 2.jpg | NamePart21 = | Synopsis21 = Chapter XIV | ImagePart22 = X-Men Hellbound Vol 1 3.jpg | NamePart22 = | Synopsis22 = | ImagePart23 = X-Men Phoenix Force Handbook Vol 1 1.jpg | NamePart23 = | Synopsis23 = X-MEN: SECOND COMING tie-in! | Notes = *In an online interview with ComicBookResources.com, X-Writers Craig Kyle and Chris Yost stated that after Necrosha, Elixir stayed on Genosha to heal and bury the corpses left by Selene and her Inner Circle. Thus is absence on Utopia during the Second Coming. This sabbatical is because Elixir is having trouble reverting back to his Golden state from his Black form.http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=26613 | Trivia = * The 3rd Printing Variant covers for Chapters 1-4 say "SHE HAS RETURNED". Consequences The Second Coming had various effects on the Marvel Universe: *Various mutants were wounded or (seemingly or not) killed (''See the list of casualties) *The Human Council is decimated, Bastion killed, the M.R.D. is deployed and aborted. Globaly, the anti-mutant coalition is severely weakened. (''See the list of casualties) *The X-Men are reinstalled as heroes. *X-Factor is unified again. *Hope reveals her powers and an obvious relation to the Phoenix. *The first wave of new mutants start with the Five Lights. Casualties *X-Men **Ariel **Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner) **Vanisher (Teleford Porter) **Cable (Nathan Summers) *Human Council **Cameron Hodge **William Stryker **Donald Pierce **Bolivar Trask **Stephen Lang **Graydon Creed **Bastion * Sack Others * Golden Gate Bridge *Karma (Xi'an Coy Mahn)'s leg *Hellion (Julian Keller)'s hands | Links = *Messiah CompleX *Messiah War *Necrosha }} References Category:X-Men Events